


The Milk Potion

by TerminalDegenerate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Ending, Bondage, Brainwashing, Breast Expansion, Breast Growth, Breast Milking, Breast Play, Cow Girl, Holstaur, Hucow, Lactation, Milkgasm, Monster Girl, Other, Potions Accident, Speech Inhibition, Transformation, enslavement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminalDegenerate/pseuds/TerminalDegenerate
Summary: Tiffany was told to visit her local potion shop before starting her job at the dairy plant. This odd request turns out to be a scheme to turn her into a mindless cow girl, with massive lactating breasts, perfectly suited for her new role.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 178





	The Milk Potion

A little bell rang as Tiffany entered the potion shop. The young, blonde-haired woman took in her surroundings as the door closed behind her. Wooden shelves lined the walls, stocked with colorful bottles of all shapes and sizes, each one marked with a symbol on the glass and corked shut.

"Just a minute!" called a woman's voice. A brunette woman stepped into view, taking her position behind the counter. She could not have been much older than Tiffany herself, though she was nearly a full head shorter.

"So, what can I do for you?" asked the shopkeeper.

"Um, actually," said Tiffany, stepping up to the counter and placing down her purse, "I was sent here by Darryl, the guy who runs the dairy plant. He's offered me a job, but first he told me to come here and bring you... this." She reached into her bag and pulled out a sealed note, handing it to the shopkeeper. The woman reached for a pair of glasses, undoing the seal and reading over the contents.

"He said you'd know what it means," said Tiffany, nervously fidgeting in place.

"That I do," said the potion seller, beaming a smile at Tiffany as she closes the note and tucks it away. "Darryl and I have a business arrangement of sorts. Name's Rhonda, by the way."

"Tiffany. Um, what sort of-"

"Here, just follow me," said Rhonda, walking out from behind the counter, taking Tiffany by the arm. "It'll be easier to show you than to explain all the details."

She guided her toward a door in the back of the store, leading to a staircase that led into the living space above the shop. Rhonda's home. She instructed Tiffany to take a seat. The curtains were all closed, making the room dark.

"Darryl requires all his workers to be... well, healthy, for lack of better word," says Rhonda, opening a chest, claiming a small, unlabeled potion from within. The liquid was white and creamy. "I give his workers one of these, and it makes sure that they're fit to work."

Tiffany takes the potion from Rhonda's hand, eyeing it apprehensively. "That's a little... odd."

"It kinda is," admits Rhonda, "But if you want the job, you're not going to get it until you drink that potion. But hey, it's a one-time deal, and it's free. Doesn't taste too bad either, from what I've been told."

Tiffany takes a deep breath, uncorking the bottle. The creamy substance foams ever so slightly from the motion. She gives a nervous gulp, then puts the bottle to her lips, leaning back to pour the contents down her throat and get it over with. It flows past her tongue, leaving behind a pleasant milky taste. The bottle emptied, she wipes the foam from her lip and sets the bottle down, waiting to see if anything noticeable happens.

At first, nothing. But after about a minute, she started to feel a sort of pressure in her chest.

"Uh, Rhonda? I feel kinda... funny..."

She looked around. The potion seller was no longer in the room. Standing up, she noticed that there was a bit more weight to her chest than she was used to. She looked down, expecting to see her ordinary, modest a-cup breasts, only to see that they were now swollen out, possibly into c-cup range.

"Huh?" She felt her chest through her clothes, and as her hand covered her nipple, she found that it was far more sensitive to touch than it had been before, enough to make her audibly moan. She pulled her hand back, feeling her bra strain as her tits continued to expand inside her clothes. She takes off her top, discarding it to the floor as her boobs continued to grow bigger, then struggled to free them of her bra. She let out a moan of relief as they were released to the open air.

As they expanded past double d's, Tiffany started calling out Rhonda's name, with no response. Figuring she went back downstairs, she stumbled toward the stairs, the growing mass of her chest making it awkward to walk. As she moved, she could hear the sound of liquid sloshing around in her chest. Was she lactating? She stopped in place, squeezing her breast to see if milk would come out, eliciting an even stronger surge of sexual pleasure, bringing her down to her knees. Her nipples were even more sensitive than before, but no milk was coming out.

As her chest swelled to sizes she didn't know how to quantify, the pressure from within continued to build as more and more milk was produced within them. She felt like she would explode if it didn't come out, and thus resorted to massaging her breasts, playing with her nipples in a desperate attempt to get the milk out. Her moaning could no doubt be heard throughout the building, but that didn't concern Tiffany as she squeezed her still-growing boobs, which were getting heavier and heavier by the second, growing even bigger than her head.

So fixated on trying to get herself to lactate, bombarded by pleasure, she did not notice that her ears were growing outward, shaping themselves into cow ears, nor did she notice the little horns poking out from her hair. She was unaware of the bovine tail growing out from her tailbone as well. She didn't even notice that her moaning was devolving into a steady, persistent mooing.

She needed to be milked, but she forgot why. If she kept teasing her tits, surely something would have to come out, right?

"Moo... moooo... mooooooo..."

Moaning and mooing, shamelessly fondling her bare cow tits, they heaved up and down in her hands, their contents sloshing around within. The pleasure was building higher and higher, the pressure in her boobs reaching its peak as she rubbed and squeezed and pinched her swollen nipples, until at last an orgasm hits her like a tidal wave.

She moos at the top of her lungs as gallons of milk spray from her breasts, the creamy white liquid coating her lower body and splattering across the floor. She fell on her back, letting it spray straight up into the air, continuing to squeeze her tits as hard as she could as the stuff started to land on her face and in her open mouth. After nearly a minute of emptying her breasts, the flow came to a trickle, and she began to pass out, overwhelmed by the intense milkgasm.

When she awoke, she could hear other girls mooing all around her. She struggled to open her eyes, trying to clear the thoughts from her head. She needed to be milked? No, she needed to know where she was. The room was dark, but she could make out the shapes of other girls lining the walls, tied up in ropes, giant breasts connected to tubes. It was only then that she realized she was tied up as well. She struggled to move her arms and legs, but the knots held.

"Help! Someone help moo!" Wait, what did she say? Panicking, she continued to try and break her restraints. Her tits were still gargantuan, hanging out in front of her. They sloshed with replenished milk as she squirmed around as best she could.

A man approached her in the dark room. She made out his rugged features.

"Darryl? Is that moo? What did... mooo?" Talking was difficult. If she didn't focus on what she was trying to say, all the would come out of her mouth was more mooing.

Darryl wordlessly took something from the wall behind her. An IV tube. Tiffany turned her head as best she could, and noticed that it was hooked up to a clear container of the potion she drank earlier. The same white fluid that got her in this mess to begin with. The one that reduced her to a mindless, mooing cowslut.

"No! No, stop! Moo! Mooooooo!" She thrashed even harder, still helpless. Darryl gripped her arm with surprising strength, injecting the IV into her vein. White cowgirl potion started to flow into her bloodstream, and Tiffany could feel milk filling up her breasts.

"Moo? Moo! Mooooooooo!!!"

Darryl continued his work, attaching a pair of tubes to her nipples, held in place by powerful suction. Their presence alone was enough to destroy and conscious thought Tiffany had left over, returning her to the same state she was in at Rhonda's place, mooing from the . Her handler gave her a pat on the head before going to tend to another cow.

The milkgasm came again, flooding the tubes, sending her milk into some unseen storage tank. More cow-ifying juice flowed into her as her body continued to produce more and more milk, trapping her in an endless cycle of milkgasms. She mooed her mind away, her body reduced to a milk factory, mooing in unison with the other mindless milk sluts in that dark, unknown room.

By the time that Daryl returned to check up on her, she has in the midst of another milkgasm, her face plastered with a stupid smile. He rustled her unkempt hair, regarding one of his prize cows with pride. Tiffany had been an especially productive worker, and even she was aware of it. In the immediate aftermath of shooting her milk into the tubes, she managed to form a couple words.

"More! Give me more! Give... moooo!"


End file.
